strange feeling called love
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: DukeXMalik oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh whatsoever..well enjoy!

Duke sat on his bed in his college dorm and sighed. He only wore a pair of dark blue baggy jeans. After glancing around the room for a few moments, he got up and walked over to the mirror. Then the door burst open. "DUUUKKEE!!" Duke jumped up, startled at his room mates entrance.

"Gee, Malik could you at least give me a warning before you scare me half to death.." Duke took a few moments to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that..BUT I GOT MY CLASS SCHEDUAL FOR NEXT SEMESTER!!"

Duke winced at Malik's loud voice and stuck a finger in his ear to make sure his ear drums were in check.

"Yeeahh..that's..uhh..good for you.." Duke tried to sound excited, but was failing miserably.

"Aw come on! I picked up yours too and we're in all the same classes but 1!" Malik handed Duke his schedual. Duke accepted it and scanned it over.

"That's..great..I guess.." Duke replied as he placed the schedual on his bedside table.

"Why don't you sound excited?" Malik questioned his room mates reaction.

"Huh? Oh, no I am..it's just..I've had a lot on my mind lately.."

Malik plopped down on his own bed and looked at Duke cutely. "Oh? Tell me!"

Duke shook his head and he swept his hair into his usual ponytail. "Naahh..I'm sure you won't understand.."

The light haired boy pouted. "Hmph! You meanie!"

Duke glanced over at Malik and sweatdropped at his expression. "And how would that make me a 'meanie'?"

"Because! That means you don't trust me!"

Duke sighed. "I trust you..It's just the spirit in that thing I don't trust.." he pointed to Malik's millenium rod.

"Oh.." Malik's eyes grew sad. Duke applied his eye make up then sat down next to his room mate and placed an around around his shoulders.

A slight blush graced Malik's cheeks as Duke pulled him close.

"If you must know..theres this guy I like..but he's sorta schizo..and his other personality is sick in the head.."

Malik scratched his head. "Schizo?"

"Yeah, you know..like sometimes they act like a totally different person and they don't realize it.." Duke explained.

"Oohh..Well who is it? Do I know them?"

"Hmm..I suppose you could say that you know them.."

"uumm.." Malik tapped his lower lip in thought. "Is it Yugi?"

Duke raised an eyebrow. "uhh..you're joking right?"

"Bakura?"

"Ahaha..yeah, no.."

"Hmm..who else is there that--"

Suddenly Duke interrupted Malik by pressing his lips against the others and kissing him hungrily.

Malik pulled away in surprise.

"Duke! What about the person you like?! Won't they be upset?!"

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Duke shoved Malik down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"D-Duke..I.."

Duke smirked. "Relax, i'll be gentle.."

Malik began to moan as Duke nibbled on his neck.

"D-Duke..a-are you sure?"

Duke lightly licked the other man's neck.

Malik shivered with pleasure. Then Duke met Malik's gaze and he smirked.

"I couldn't be more sure.."

Malik pursed his lips nervously as Duke slid down the others pants and searched for the slit in his boxers. Duke ghosted his hand over the slight bulge in Malik's boxers. Malik softly moaned Duke's name.

"D-Duke..p-please..take me.." the light haired boy said with such vunerability.

Duke grinned deviously. "It'll be my pleasure.." he replied as he leaned down and gently started licking Malik's manhood.

Malik's face was beet red as Duke pleasured him..

"uuhnn..t-that feels..s-so good.."

A few moments later Duke could feel the pre cum squirting out of Malik. Malik moaned louder and louder as he approached his climax.

As Duke sensed that Malik was close, he sped up to rapid speed.

"Ah, ahh.." Malik moaned softly.

Tea walked in as Malik let out a heveanly orgasm. "Hey Duke I.." she froze and blinked a couple times.

Duke, who still held Malik in his mouth, glanced at Tea from the corner of his eye and held a finger in the air, telling her he'd be with her in a moment.

"uumm..n-no that's okay..I-I'll just.." Tea ran out of the room in a heartbeat as the door slammed behind her.

Duke seperated from Malik then stared at the door as it slammed shut.

"Hmm..you'd think she never saw two guys having sex before.."

"umm..well..actually she wouldn't be alone.." Malik replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never seen two guys have sex before.."

Duke pouted. "What do you think we were just doing?!"

Malik blushed. "oh, right..umm..well..it was my first time then."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "R-Really?"

Malik nodded. "And I was kinda scared..but.."

"..but?" Duke looked at his vunerable friend.

"..well.." Malik blushed slightly. "..I liked it.." he softly said.

Duke grinned. 'Hey, I aim to please!" he chuckled a bit.

Malik smiled as Duke. "Hey, Duke?"

Duke gaze met Malik's. "Yes?"

Malik blushed furiously as he averted his gaze from Duke. "..umm..d-do you think we could..maybe possibly..umm..d-do that a-again one day?"

Duke chuckled once more and kissed Malik's cheek then whispered softly in the other's ear. "I'd love too.." Then with that Duke glanced at the clock and sighed. "Damn..I have work in 5 minutes."

Malik half smiled. "Well..okay.."

Duke quickly changed into his work uniform then stopped in front of Malik and gently ran the back of his hand against the light haired boy's face.

"Don't worry..i'll return soon enough.

Malik's half smile turn in a full one. "Okay!" he said cutely.

Duke then pulled on his shoes and ran out the door. Malik blew a kiss towards the door as Duke ran out.

"What is this strange feeling in my chest.." Malik questioned himself, then shrugged it off. "I guess i'll learn soon enough.." he said as he yawned then proceeded to take a short nap..

DBF: Liked it? Please review!


End file.
